


Safe Haven

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Sherlock goes to Molly for some comfort.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that this will not be to everyone's taste. I only ask that you keep an open mind and keep your comments respectful.

It was a Saturday, and Molly’s day off. She was enjoying a leisurely morning, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the tv, when there was a loud knock at the door. She flicked the tv off and went to answer it. As soon as she had opened the door, Sherlock pushed past her and headed through the flat to her bedroom.

“Come in, Sherlock,” she called after him sarcastically.

She arrived at the door of the bedroom to see him flinging his binder roughly to the floor.

“I had to wear that bloody thing all night,” he snarled as he buttoned his shirt back up.

She knew better than to say anything as he stalked past her, then flung himself down on the sofa. He would talk to her when he was ready. She picked up the binder from where it had been discarded, then fished in her own laundry basket for any  delicates that needed cleaning. Once the laundry was on, she made some tea. She put a mug down on the coffee table, by his head, then sat down in a chair with her own to watch him. He was curled up on himself but had started to relax. After a few more minutes, he sat up and took a sip of his tea.

“Will you come and sit with me?” he asked quietly.

She moved across and sat beside him on the sofa, waiting for him to initiate any contact he was comfortable with. After a moment or two, he lent against her, his head resting on her shoulder. She tentatively wrapped an arm around  him, and he sighed, relaxing further.

“Do you want to tell me  _ why _ you had to wear your binder all night?” she asked.

“I was on a stake out,” he answered simply. “Couldn’t take it off.”

“Does it hurt?”

“I think I’ve bruised a little.”

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You can stay here as long as you like.”

“Thank  you, Molly,” he mumbled.

He stayed for the rest of the day. Molly gave him some ibuprofen to help with the pain, then persuaded him to have a bath. They ate lots of comfort food and talked about work, science, and all sorts of things to cheer him up. When evening rolled around, he started to think about going.

“You could stay the night,” she suggested, a gleam coming into her eye.

His mind strayed to cuddles and kisses pressed to his aching ribs. “I’d love to.”


End file.
